Blind Date!
by Hime Mint-chan
Summary: Maya and Mint make a bet. The deal is, Mint goes on a blind date to win a prized possesion of Maya's. Who will Maya choose for Mint? Who will win the bet? Find out! Please R&R thanks! Finished!
1. A Bored Mind Can Cause Trouble

This fanfic wasn't written as long ago as my first one... like April of 2004 I think. I personally think the writing is better now but the story part is up to you! =) I was really bored when I wrote this and it took a while to write. I loved the idea but I think I may have had writer's block in-between as well. Oh well. Hope you enjoy! This chapter is updated as well. More chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Threads of Fate/Dewprism, Game Boy Advance SP, Nintendo, Dance Dance Revolution/DDR MAX, and Konami.  
  
**Blind Date!**  
  
Chapter 1 - A Bored Mind Can Cause Trouble  
  
Friday 3:00 P.M.  
  
Wow, I am quite bored... Maya thought as she turned a page of her textbook while sitting in her enormous room at the East Heaven Palace. After a long day of summer school classes, she need a break from her studies. Maya doesn't need to take summer school classes, but she loves to do schoolwork and show off her intelligence.  
  
Her older sister, Mint, walked into the room. "Hey, Maya." She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hello, dear sister..." Maya sighed.

"Boring day, huh? How can you do so much studying? You seem obsessed." Mint said.

"I think academics are very important," snapped Maya, "But I am surprised that you are not crazy over boys yet."

"Boys!?" Mint echoed in disgust. "Boys are stupid. I'm going to focus on a more important ambition, WORLD DOMINATION!"  
  
Oh, she is hopeless... Maya thought. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, followed by a very sinister and mischievous smirk on her face.   
  
"Dear sister, why don't we have a little bet?" said Maya.  
  
Mint seemed to be interested.   
  
"I will set you up on a blind date. If you are brave enough to go through with it, without chickening out at any time, I will give you my new Game Boy Advance SP-"   
  
"Ooh!! Game Boy Advance SP? Must...have..." interrupted Mint.   
  
Maya continued. "But, if you do chicken out after you promise to go, you have to alphabetize all of my textbooks."  
  
Mint's jaw dropped at the thousands of textbooks in Maya's library. They were all completely scattered and out of order on the bookshelves. It would be a nightmare to reorganize them.   
  
_Is Maya insane?_ Mint thought, _Did she even count how many stupid books she has? Blind Date?! Since when was Maya a matchmaker? But I have always wanted one of those GBA SPs...  
_  
"Maya, you're on! ...But you won't set me up with some stupid jerk, right?" Mint asked cautiously.   
  
"Oh, I have the perfect idea of who your date is going to be!" Maya tried not to burst out laughing.   
  
"Who is he?" demanded Mint.   
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a blind date." Maya said with a smile. "But let's just say you two have a lot in common." Maya walked out of the room, cackling as soon as Mint was out of earshot.  
  
"Whatever." Mint said, tossing her hair. _This will be so easy! Maya will probably set me up with some guy then after an hour or two at the mall, that GBA SP will be mine!_ Mint practically drooled over the thought of that new GBA SP.


	2. Surprise, Mint!

Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took a while, but this is the longest chapter. A lot of events happen in this one. =D I hope you are not disappointed! Please review, and thank you to those who already have!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate/Dewprism, Game Boy Advance SP, Nintendo, DDRMAX/Dance Dance Revolution, Konami, and Icee.  
  
**Blind Date!**  
  
Chapter 2 - Surprise, Mint!  
Saturday, 1:12 P.M.  
  
"So, Maya, where's the date going to be at?" Mint asked Maya as they were being driven in their father's limo.  
  
"Carona!" Maya giggled.  
  
"Whaat?!" Mint knew she was in for trouble.  
  
When they arrived at Carona, Maya handed Mint a cell phone.   
  
"This is for when Grandfather gets paranoid and for when I want to check on how your date is going. Grandfather and I will be shopping over there." Maya pointed to some bookstores and other shops. "You're date will be waiting for you at the arcade. Well, see you later!" Maya waved goodbye and walked off.  
  
_ Oh, great._ Mint thought. _She's off to buy even more books.  
_  
Mint started walking to the arcade and noticed that she was a bit nervous. _Do this for the GBA SP._ She thought.   
  
When she saw who was waiting for her, she froze in total horror.  
  
Reddish-pink, spiky hair.  
  
Pierced ears.  
  
_TRAP MASTER?!?!  
_  
_Ooh Maya, you are so dead!! Why Trap Master??? Anybody but him!_ Mint thought, fuming and almost about to explode. _I'll show her! Ick... but can I do it?  
_  
Mint gathered up her courage and walked up to Trap Master. _Ew... maybe he would look normal if he lost his fake hair color and piercings. Hey, maybe he's not my date! It can be just a coincidence that he's here..._ Mint snapped out of it and spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mint asked Trap Master.  
  
"I'm waiting for my date. What's it to you?"  
  
"I'm your date!" said a very annoyed Mint  
  
"Why was I set up with a brat like you?" sneered Trap Master.  
  
"My scheming sister had this strange idea, Porcupine, that's why. So what did she bribe you with?" Mint asked.  
  
"Hair gel." Trap Master grinned.  
  
Mint sweat-dropped. _Geez, this guy puts a lot of time into his hair._   
  
"I got bribed with a Game Boy Advance SP!" bragged Mint.  
  
"That's not bad..." said Trap Master.  
  
_Wow, he's not as vicious as he was when I saw him about a year ago._ Mint thought. _I wonder...  
_  
"Porcupine, I challenge you to a game of DDRMAX! announced Mint.  
  
"What the heck is DDRMAX?" Trap Master asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution! Here, I'll show you!" Mint ran to the nearest DDRMAX machine with Trap Master curiously following. When they got there, Trap Master eyed it skeptically.  
  
"It looks stupid." said Trap Master.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, there are no lines!" Mint was hyper with excitement. Time to kick Porcupine-butt at DDR! "It's obvious that you have never played before, so I'll show you how."  
  
"Do I have to play...?" whined Trap Master.  
  
"Yeah! See, when the arrow reaches this point on the screen, you have to step on the arrow button..." After Mint explained all of the rules to Trap Master, they stepped on the machine and picked out a song. People at the arcade watched as Mint gracefully stepped on the arrow buttons at perfect rhythm. When the song ended about a minute later...  
  
"Woo hoo! I got a AA!" shouted Mint while she was doing her happy dance. Trap Master was very frustrated at his score of E.   
  
"Try and beat that, Porcupine!" said Mint.   
  
"I don't wanna play anymore. This is stupid." complained Trap Master. Mint ignored him. After all three songs, Mint got a better score than Trap Master on every song.   
  
"I am never going to do that again." Trap Master sighed.  
  
"Aw, admit it, it was fun! Hey, are you turning red? Porcupine is embarrassed! Hahahahaha!" teased Mint.  
  
They walked over to the Tavern.  
  
"Oh yeah, Maya made reservations for us here." remembered Mint.  
  
They went inside and sat down at a table. Even though she didn't mind beating him at DDR, Mint felt a bit weird sitting in a restaurant with a guy whose hair resembles the top of a bright red porcupine. Mint looked at the menu.  
  
"Hmm... What should we get?" said Mint.  
  
Annette, the waitress, walked over to their table. She recommended the "Soup Surprise For Two".  
  
"Okay, we'll have that." said Mint.  
  
While they waited for their meals, Mint was curious.   
  
"Can I ask you something?" Mint asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"What is your real name?"  
  
"I'm not telling you my real name." sneered Trap Master.  
  
Mint grinned. "That's okay, 'cause 'Porcupine' suits you the best!"  
  
Trap Master was about to say something, but stopped when Annette came back with their meals. Trap Master slurped his soup.  
  
"Hey, at least the food's good." he said.  
  
Mint sniffed.   
  
"That smell... could it be? PUMPKIN!?!? Ack, I'm gonna be sick!" Mint said, covering her mouth. Mint grabbed Trap Master by the arm and sprinted to the exit.   
  
"Hey, what the-" said Trap Master, spilling his soup as Mint grabbed him.  
  
Jargen called after them.  
  
"Wait, you forgot to-" Mint slammed the door behind her. "...pay." sighed Jargen.  
  
Outside the Tavern, Mint was fuming.   
  
"What kind of [expletive] restaurant serves pumpkin in soup, anyway!?" she cursed.   
  
"Geez, the food wasn't that bad..." said Trap Master, who was annoyed because he was cheated out of his meal.  
  
Mint stopped for a moment. She grabbed him by the arm...? Mint blushed out of embarrassment, but not to her knowing, Trap Master was too.  
  
Mint's cell phone rang. She picked it up, and it was Maya.   
  
"So, how is your date going?" said Maya.  
  
"Ohhh...Maya! Why did you set me up with him?! I mean, how did you know he would be a really, um, impractical date for me?" said an angry Mint.  
  
Maya giggled. "I sort of predicted that, but I chose him mainly because he was easy to bribe. Well really, how is your date going?"  
  
"It was somewhat close to tolerable until you made it worse by making reservations at a restaurant that serves pumpkin!" ranted Mint.  
  
Maya knew, that when Mint was angry, it could start another World War. _Hoo boy, better let Mint calm down before she explodes._ thought Maya.   
  
"Carona's a small town. The Tavern is the only restaurant there. Well, I will call you later. Good-bye!" said Maya.  
  
Mint put away her cell phone and sat down at a nearby bench. _When will this be over?_ she thought over and over again. Surprisingly, Trap Master sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you allergic to soup or something?" Trap Master asked.  
  
"No, I just hate pumpkins. They are just so gross! That ugly orange color...the putrid smell...ugh, the rancid taste! How can people actually eat those things!?" Mint looked somewhat green.  
  
About ten minutes later, after Mint persuaded a reluctant Trap Master to buy her a blue Icee, she was back to normal.  
  
"Thanks, Porcupine!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
They came across a store which had a huge fluffy teddy bear sitting in the window display. It had a little bell tied to a blue ribbon hanging from its neck.   
  
Mint cooed, "Awww!! That teddy bear is soooo cute! Please get it for me!"  
  
Trap Master sighed. "Why?"  
  
"PLEASE???" Mint begged, "Um, my friend is sick with influenza, yeah that's it, and uh, this will really make her feel better."  
  
Trap Master sweat-dropped. "You're the one who's rich, why don't you buy it yourself?"  
  
Mint pleaded, "But, um, I don't have any with me, and her eczema has made her so miserable!"  
  
"You liar. You said she had the flu."  
  
Mint realized her mistake and became frustrated, but she went and bought the bear anyway. Trap Master chuckled. 


	3. Baka Clowns

Ohayo gozaimasu, Minna-san! I haven't updated in... three months? Wow. Anyways, I have been busy lately with school, friends, music, etc. I'm sorry I have kept you guys waiting but I'm going to post the last chapter up soon! I'm so happy I got so many positive reviews so far!

Please R&R, arigatou!

Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate/Dewprism, Game Boy Advance SP, Nintendo, DDRMAX/Dance Dance Revolution, Konami, Icee, etc.

****

Blind Date

Chapter 3 - Baka Clowns

Saturday, 5:06 P.M.

Mint and Trap Master walked throughout Carona until they spotted a carnival. They decided to explore it for a bit.

Clowns were everywhere. They were all creepy, especially one that looked strangley similar to Doll Master. Mint even saw a doll that looked just like it at a prize stand.

"Heh, heh, heh, Maybe I should get this for Maya on her birthday..." schemed Mint.

After passing many rides and stands, from uninterest or just feeling dizzy from so many clowns, they saw a "Tunnel of Love". There was a loud and annoying clown shouting things like, "Step right up! Ride in the Tunnel of Love with your sweetheart!".

Mint and Trap Master would have walked past it without saying a word, but the clown noticed them together and pushed them into the boat.

Mint was not happy as she sat in a boat in a dark cave with cheap lights and decorations.

Stupid clown... Mint thought. _If he ever tries to do something like that again, I'll jump-kick him in the face!_

Trap Master also held a grudge against the unnerving clown. _Those clowns... If they don't watch it they will be sorry they messed with me. After all, my name is Trap Master_.

Mint glanced at the heart and star decorations and suddenly found herself blushing. _I can't believe I'm sitting in this thing with him! I mean, he's my rival!_

She looked at Trap Master. Apparently, he was blushing too!

Mint gazed a bit longer. _Well, he has become nicer... and he seems to have gotten smarter... and he's kinda cute... in a weird porcupine way. Wait Mint, what are you thinking?!_

Trap Master noticed her staring. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh... Nothing!" Mint exclaimed, realizing she has gazed a bit too long.

"Hey, I saw a bottle of hair gel over there!"

"Where?"

Mint snickered.

A few minutes later, there was more silence. Suddenly, "Brrring!" Mint's cell phone rang. She was so surprised that she jumped, but she didn't fall out of the boat. Trap Master, on the other hand, fell out. Mint quickly decided that she would call Maya back later and took out one of her gold magic rings. Trap Master struggled in the water (he is very agile on land but not a good swimmer).

"Here, take this!" Mint shouted as she handed the ring to him, firmly gripping it. He managed to grab it pulled himself out of the boat.

"Thanks." He said gratefully as he breathed heavily. When the ride was over, he was still soaking wet.

When Mint saw the clown again, she jump-kicked him in the face.

"Nice." said Trap Master when she landed. The clown was out cold but still alive.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" she said as they hurried out of the Carona Carnival.


	4. Ja Ne

Chapter 4 is up! This is the last one, and depending on your reactions, maybe I'll think up a sequel...

Anyways, enjoy! Please R&R arigatou!

Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate/Dewprism, Game Boy Advance SP, Nintendo, DDRMAX/Dance Dance Revolution, Konami, Icee, etc.

**Blind Date **

Chapter 4 - Ja Ne

Saturday, 6:08 P.M.

When Mint and Trap Master were at a safe distance from the carnival, Mint pulled out her cell phone and called Maya.

"Hello?" answered Maya as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, Maya. Why did you call before?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on you two... How's it going?"

"Well, we just escaped from that clown infested carnival you didn't warn us about, and I couldn't pick up the phone 'cause Porcupine here fell out of the boat."

"Boat...?"

"Never mind."

"Also, I called to tell you that Father wants us home soon, so meet me at the bookstore. We don't want to be late for dinner."

"Alright, see you then."

"Goodbye."

Mint put away her cell phone.

"I have to go home now..." Mint felt sad that she had to leave already.

"I had a fun time with you. You're not too bad... For a Brat!" Trap Master grinned.

"You're not too bad yourself, Porcupine!" Mint grinned back.

Trap Master blushed. "Do you think you will visit here again? I mean..."

"Maybe." Mint said. "I should get going now."

"Wait, before you go..." He gently kissed her cheek. "Come back soon, okay?"

Mint blushed redder than a beet, and put her hand on her cheek, dumbfounded. She felt a wonderful burst of bliss. Mint nodded and he waved goodbye before she started back to the bookstore.

In the limo ride on the way home, Maya was amazed that her sister won the bet.

"Here's your GBA SP. I didn't think I would need to bring it, but you proved me wrong, dear sister."

"Thanks, Maya!" Mint said happily as she played her new game system. A mischievous look got into Maya's eyes.

"So... did you find any romance from my wonderful matchmaking?"

Mint gagged. "Eww, no! He's a Porcupine!"

"But your cheeks are glowing red..."

"Uh... I started running from where I was so I wouldn't be late!"

"Sure you did... Hmm... Who should I tell first about the wonderful news? Rue...Claire...Rod...Mira..."

"Maya!!! I don't like him!!"

"Klaus...Elena...Prima...Fancy Mel..."

"No!!! Anybody but Elena!!"

"Muhahahahahaha!!!!"

"Ugh, Maya, you are sooo dead!!!!"

THE END


End file.
